crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanayama Jou
Kanayama Jou AKA King Joe was the leader of Housen with an iron fist for years. Considered the greatest man in Housen's history, he took control of the school in his first year. He was known for ending the Bitou dynasty at Housen. One of The Four Kings in his generation,which according to Fujishiro Takumi, Joe is the most terrifying even among them. A testament to this is when as a freshman, he almost beat The Kurotaki Alliance president, Furukawa Osamu but was countered at the last minute. As a freshman, Joe was very ambitious, and always looked for a good fight, of The Four Kings, he only has a single one on one with Takeda Kousei, though the winner of the fight is never revealed. In the twilight of his reign as Housen's leader, the Moonlight Brothers pushed Joe to start a war with Suzuran. He complied, despite knowing that Housen would completely lose against the School of Crows. Joe proved to be quite the strategist and did everything in his power to make sure Housen defeated Suzuran, elaborately ambushing three of their key leaders, including Zetton, which he supervised personally. Joe took advantage of the war to pass the reigns of Housen's leadership onto Tsukimoto Mitsumasa, who was forced to sit out the one-on-one matches. By forcing the younger Moonlight Brother to not participate in the matches, Joe taught him a vital lesson in the ways of leadership. Joe was also the only Housen member who won his one-on-one match against Katou Hideyoshi in the war against Suzuran. History 'Freshman' Kanayama moved to Housen from Okayama. In his freshman year, King Joe began making a name for himself among the freshmen year. Tsukimoto Mitsunobu, who was favorite to rule the freshmen class and inherit the leadership from Bitou Hideyuki, heard rumors of King Joe and decided to challenge him. When Tsukimoto and six of his followers confront him, King Joe states that if he beats Tsukimoto and his six followers, he will be the top of the freshmen class. King Joe took out a frying pan and began beating them, stating that in a 6 vs 1, this was his handicap. After beating Tsukimoto, King Joe stood above the freshmen class ''Worst''; Chapter 10, page 7 . King Joe participated in the trip to provide back up for Tatsuya and the P.A.D against the Snakehead gang. Towards the end of the year, King Joe called out Tatsuya to the roof top of Housen. King Joe asks him that he isn't the leader of Housen, but that his brother Hideyuki is the leader. When Tatsuya asks him what of it, King Joe proceeds to ask what would happen if he defeats Hideyuki. Tatsuya replies that he would then be Housen's leader. King Joe tells him that he is glad it is that simple, to which Tatsuya asks for his name and that King Joe states he was pleased to meet Tatsuya ''Crows''; Chapter 78, page 38. The next day, King Joe took out Tsuchiya Yutaka and three others from Kurosaki Industrial ''Crows''; Chapter 79, page 3. Later, when word got out of the incident, King Joe was called up to the judo hall by Hideyuki. When Matsuda blasts King Joe stating that the Kurotaki Alliance is five schools and will out number Housen. King Joe knocks down Matsuda and states that a small empire that keeps giving way to large empires out of fear of being outnumbered will stay a small empire forever and that if that line of thinking continues, Housen will never break free to the top ''Crows''; Chapter 79, page 27. King Joe turns to Hideyuki and tells him that he will settle for Housen and challenges him. Hideyuki saw why Tatsuya was impressed. When Matsuda awakes, he is suprised to see King Joe puffed out and Hideyuki lying on the floor ''Crows''; Chapter 79, page 36 . King Joe apologies to Matsuda for striking him and that now, the leader of Housen is King Joe. Hideyuki tells the astounded Matsuda that Joe is correct and that he beat him fair. Hideyuki tells Matsuda to get the sophomores behind King Joe as Hideyuki and his brother were moving to Tokyo for family reasons. Hideyuki leaves King Joe with words of wisdom stating that he will have his hands full with Kurotaki, Armament and Suzuran, with King Joe replying that he is looking forward to it. After becoming leader of Housen, King Joe began making plans of his own. King Joe receives word that the freshmen heads of the Kurotaki Alliance are meeting up at a cafe at 3:00pm tomorrow. King Joe laughs, saying that if information like that is leaking out, then it seems that the freshmen are not keen to work together for the alliance ''Crows''; Chapter 80, page 25. He tells Ujiie Jun and Ebana Katsutoshi to take 30 of the Housen Killer Corps and crash the party tomorrow. When they ask King Joe if he is coming as well, Joe says that he has other business to take care of. In the next day, when the surprise attack is about to begin, King Joe is spotted in another part of the town by Katou Hideyoshi and Kobayashi Masanari. King Joe is seen approaching Furukawa Osamu, the president of The Kurotaki Alliance. Masa realizes that with Bitou and Kunou Ryuushin gone, King Joe plans to take out Bulldog and then Bouya Harumichi to reach the top. When King Joe begins fighting Bulldog, it seems he has the upper hand. However, when he is about to deliver his final blow, Bulldog knocks him out ''Crows''; Chapter 82, page 35 . 'Sophomore' In his sophomore year, King Joe established himself as one of the Town's Four Powers (The Big Four). Hanazawa Saburou, Takeda Kousei, Nakajima Shinsuke and himself as they kept the peace in the city. After an incident where eight Housen soldiers and Housen's number 2, Ujiie Jun were beaten by a Suzuran freshman, King Joe invites Hanazawa to meet him and warns him to approach the situation carefully, stating that if the balance at Suzuran is disturbed, then the balance in the entire town will be disturbed. When word got out that Hanazawa lost to Hanaki Guriko Crows: The Aftermath; Chapter 6, page 13 '', King Joe states that he was an idiot. '''Senior' One day, three Housen's students met with three Suzuran's students. After a fight started between them, one of the Housen's snapped and went after any Suzuran he would find, and he got Kobayashi Masanara by surprise, knocking him out with bat, in response, they were hunted by Katou Hideyoshi. King Joe acted fast to ambush and take out Suzuran's key fighters and he set a trap to Zetton with the help from his seniors Uchida and Kadoya. They attacked him with pipes, he was able to beat them but was too tired and injured to fight against King Joe ''Worst''; Chapter 13, page 17 . The war was very intense and caught the attention of the police and they had to lay low for some days. They decided to have a final battle in the Monsters Forest. King Joe invited Shinsuke as an observer, Shinsuke decided it would be a 5 vs. 5 match. As Housen lost the first three fights, King Joe said to The Moonlight Brothers that he knew it would happen, but they should not lower their heads. Housen lose the next fight and King Joe faced Hideyoshi in the last one. Masa interfered when Hideyoshi was already beaten ''Worst''; Chapter 18, page 28 , and that made both sides ignore the 5 vs. 5 and go in an all out war. As King Joe was going to graduate soon, he passed the baton to the Moonlight brothers. Fights * King Joe vs. Mitsunobu, 5 underlings - Won * King Joe vs. Hideyuki - Won * King Joe vs. Tsuchiya Yutaka - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 79, page 2 * King Joe vs. Bulldog - Lost * King Joe vs. Takeda Kousei - Unknown ''Crows''; Chapter 88, page 21 * King Joe, Ujiie Jun vs. Kuzugami Tatsuo - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 90, page 16 * King Joe vs. Zetton - Won, ambushed * King Joe vs. Hideyoshi - Won * King Joe vs. Tsukimoto Mitsumasa - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 35, page 14 Gallery Kanayama Jou 2.png|sophomore King joe worst.JPG King Joe Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Kanayama Akira CL.JPG|Kanayama Akira in Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:Housen Category:Housen 27th Class Category:Worst Category:Crows Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows Respect